Oh Chloe Chloe Chloe
by aicherrycherie
Summary: Now, what is a certain artist to do when a certain snarky blonde acts up? Oh Chloe...


A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? Now I know it has been a ridiculous amount of time, but to put it lightly, college has stressed me the hell out, lol. And to make matters better, my laptop quit on me about two weeks before finals...during my final year. So there was a lot going on, to say the least. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this brief piece regarding two individuals who may ironically fit fairly well together in the future while I work on getting my new laptop so I can do Chat and Mouse justice.

* * *

Chloe…sometimes she just needed an attitude adjustment. She was a bit much to handle at times, but nothing he couldn't fully control. And certainly nothing he didn't thoroughly enjoy handling. In fact, as he watched his beloved blond beauty teeter on her toes, precariously hung by the soft silken ties wrapped around her wrists and bound above her head, he briefly recalled just how she had gotten herself in this situation...she had said something that she knew better to say. And it was his job to correct such willfully bratty behavior.

It would take him years to fully realize that Chloe Bourgeois was just seeking attention. Of course, it was obvious to most, if not all, that it was just that which caused her bullying behavior. But he realized the specific type attention she sought. And once he did, he was quick to give it to her; to drown her in his attentions, and she soaked it all up. Maybe a little too well, he thought to himself as he traced a finger down her bare flushed back and cupped her heat in warming when she released a whimper. She knew better than to try and distract him with her sounds. Though as he saw her flutter her lashes and swallow, her expressions could just as easily do him in.

After circling around, he sternly chided her in his soft-spoken voice so as to remind her to arch her back until he said otherwise. And she obeyed. Continuing to paint her side profile, he thought back to the time she had first explained why she had picked on him in middle school, more specifically when she had mocked his drawings of himself with Marinette in superhero form. At the time, they had been bordering on something like a strange love-hate friendship, and he had been so irked at her past behavior- her jealousy that he didn't dote on her - that it had led him to this particularly creative punishment she incurred fairly often. All it had taken was to back her into a hard surface, angrily call her sweetheart in the heat of the moment while he vented his frustrations at her adolescent torment, essentially telling her she was a brat. He would always remember how she had parted her lips and looked up at him with those dilated eyes and an eager expression. He knew what she wanted and needed.

And she loved it. His complete and sole attention was on her, he thought as his cool sea-blue gaze swept across her lightly freckled and sun-kissed back. As an appreciator of art, while he paid her attention in this manner, he utilized this time to transfer her real-life beauty to canvas. Perhaps he could convince her to show it off to the world one day. After all, the way in which her long flowing tresses hung down and curled around her, ironically framing and hiding her face as the tips danced around her bare breasts was breathtaking. and her bare bottom rosy from his own hands, and her slim fingers wrapped around the ties in a semblance of control was too much for even him at times. As he brought his brush to her golden hair, he thought of how in all the years that he had known her, he was one of the few to have seen her sans ponytail. It was amazing how her hair defined a piece of her character. Without him, she was constrained, uptight, haughty, and demanding. But with him, she could be his free, soft, beautiful, and content girl. So compliant too, the lean redhead thought with a grin. He was sure that she would learn her lesson from today's behavior very well.

"Nathaniel" his normally verbose wife uttered pleadingly.

Pausing in his strokes, he held still and peered over at her and raised a brow.

"Yes, my love?" He asked curiously, knowing she could last longer in this position. Perhaps his extra...source of stimulation was too much for her willpower.

True to his speculation, she began to tremble slightly and rub her thighs together in an effort to sooth the dull ache rising from his selected source of torture for the day. He tsked and methodically put down his tools, packing them away for their next session. Ensuring his hands were clean enough to handle bare skin without marring her, he turned off the device that teased her from within and set about releasing her from the binds. He cradled her body to his as he took a moment to ensure the blood was circulating through her hands, then took them to their "cuddle spot" so he could properly coddle her and tell her how good of a girl she had been.

To encourage her to be a "good girl" as he so crassly liked to put it, he would often leave her needy and unfulfilled just to ensure she corrected her behavior before rewarding her with completion. He often would crudely refer to it as orgasm denial, but her artist didn't understand that Chloe was never denied anything... even if that was exactly the case. Not that she didn't like the term; it was just unoriginal, she thought with distaste. And never would she be caught dead being anything but original and unique. In the long run, it was quite irksome. Though he always gave her what she deserved in the end, that stupidly tall tomato husband of hers just thrived on temporarily withholding her what she wanted.

Yes, husband.

They had eloped around a year ago to avoid any publicity that may even so much as hint that he didn't fit her or wasn't rightfully hers, for whatever the reason. What Chloe wanted, Chloe gets. And she just so happened to want Nathaniel, lucky for him.

But anyway, she currently sat in her Expressions of Art class sourly and angrily flicking her foot on her crossed leg up and down as she waited for her idiot friend and his girlfriend to arrive. When said pigtailed girl arrived, Adrien right on her heels to drop her off before class started, she could feel Nathaniel's unwavering gaze on her from the back of the classroom and something in her core tightened in anticipation. All she had to do was a simple phrase and she could claim her prize. This past year, she had even grown fond of the phrase and gotten used to it slipping past her lips more frequently since the blue haired girl got to her regularly. That much hadn't changed.

Ugh, it just had to be her that Adrien liked...and that Nathaniel used to stupidly fawn over. It was a good thing one of them came to their senses!

She also learned that the more public her apology, the greater the reward. And being that classes at her university had been out for a week, she had to go that long without-

Marinette glanced in her direction before being tugged into Adrien's arms for their ritual goodbye-hug since he had classes in the school of science rather than arts like the rest of them. And it was at that moment that Chloe made her grand "I'm sorry" apology in front of the couple and sat down with a huff. Of course, the fluffy sunshine that was her childhood friend beamed at her for owning up to her snide comment towards his girlfriend. And Marinette disgustingly did the same before offering Chloe one of her spare danishes. Hearing the chuckle from the back of the classroom was the only reason she sulkingly took the treat and nibbled around the edges just as their professor entered and began class. But even as she consumed a few carbs, she knew that Nath would treat her like an absolute goddess when they got home.

So who was the real winner here?


End file.
